HAHK News Ticker
The following is a summary of news in the East Asian Federation as provided through the ticker bar of Higashi Ajia Hōsō Kaisha International news broadcasts. June 2010 June 6, 2010 *A Chinese activist arrested yesterday for trespassing in a protest at the joint Northern and Southern PRC embassy in Saikyō was freed today. Wuer Kaixi was protesting for the 21st anniversary of the 1989 Tiananmen Square crackdown. *Stud bulls in Miyazaki Prefecture have been rated clear of foot-and-mouth disease. This is a positive sign that the area has reached a turning point in its battle against the epidemic. *The stand-off in North America between Yarphese armed forces and those of the Union of Everett and the Allied States of America enters its 18th day. A Hyasoda government spokesperson states that it is the policy of the administration not to interfere with foreign affairs that do not directly affect the state. *The Planetary Alliance for Freedom's monthly summit in London is underway. Topics discussed include world events and peacekeeping efforts. *Starting Monday, The Federation Board will begin a series of debates on the ratification of the Treaty of Noumea for membership to the Hesperian Alliance. Nationalist-minded member corporations are hesitant to increase the dependence of the state on outside nations. *The Northern Korea Workers Corporation has voiced concerns about the level of autonomy it has over its assigned provinces delegated by the national government. Chief Executive Kim Jong-il has asserted that the Hyasoda government led by Chief Executive Kumiko Akimoto has tightly limited the ability of the NKWC to govern North Hamyong Province. A government spokesman declined to comment. *Negotiations are currently underway between the national government and the government of Kenya to secure a land lease agreement for the construction of an Air Forces station in the southeastern area of the country. June 7, 2010 *The Israeli military has killed four Palestinians engaged in diving exercises off of the Gaza coast early this morning. Military sources claim they were attempting to execute a terror attack. *This morning, the State Defense Office announced plans to upgrade the ConSat constellation with more point defense mechanisms, including defensive particle cannons, in order to defend against any space-based threat to the system. The system is vital to national defense, and contains military communications, positioning, reconnaissance, satellite television, and the redirection stations for the Orbital Relay Cannon system. *The owner and manager of a shooting range in the South Korean region were both sentenced to three years in prison for their roles in a fire at said shooting range last November. *Launch tests of the Naro-2 rocket, which will carry upgrades to the ConSat constellation and various civilian science payloads will commence Tuesday morning. *Armed Forces of several European Union member nations have been deployed to Myanmar following the suspicious destruction of its nuclear research facilities. British, Italian, and Franco-Germanic troops marched on Naypyidaw around 05:42 local time. The European advance was swiftly halted by People's Liberation Army units deployed in the area, and conflicts are ongoing. June 8, 2010 *Construction of Hesperia City in the South Indian Ocean by the Franco-German Commonwealth begins. Domestic lawmakers are opposed to the use of Fusion weapons in its construction. *One person has died and seven people were injured as a result of a natural gas pipeline explosion in the A.S. state of Texas late yesterday afternoon. *Survivors and local officials gathered in Akihabara, Tokyo to remember the two year anniversary of the killing rampage that occurred there. In 2008, Tomohiro Kato drove a truck into an auto-free zone, and proceeded to stab several shoppers, eventually killing 7. *The Council of East Asian States has called an emergency conference in order to discuss recent aggression by the Franco-German Commonwealth and its European allies against Myanmar. Yesterday, the armed forces of these countries invaded Myanmar, and proceeded to capture parts of Naypyidaw. Yangon is currently under joint PLA-CEAS defense. June 9, 2010 *The Federation Board failed to ratify the Treaty of Noumea, which would have led to a formal application of membership to the Hesperian Alliance. Some lawmakers have stated that they will attempt to reintroduce the treaty at a later date. A State Foreign Policy Office spokesperson said, "The current situation in Myanmar has complicated plans to join the Hesperian Alliance." *Hyasoda Contract Services announced that design of a massive arcology development project in Karafuto Prefecture is underway. The development, tentatively named New Toyohara, will be on the southern portion of the island. June 10, 2010 *Controversy over Franco-Germania's religious policies has reached a swell point, as many world leaders complain about the lack of religious freedoms in the European nation. *Yarphese and Allied States forces clashed near Los Alamos, New Mexico today. *Foot-and-Mouth disease has been rediscovered in Miyazaki Prefecture, prompting bans on transport of livestock out of the affected areas. *The Naro-2 rocket explodes two minutes after launch, a setback for Samsung's commercial space launch efforts. *The East Asian Federation and Peru have signed an agreement to open e-learning centers in Peru to close the digital divide in APEC member countries. June 11, 2010 *Franco-Germanic troops have completed a complete withdrawal of Myanmar. OIS officials are calling the action a step forward. *Ethnic violence in Kyrgyzstan has left 23 dead, and over 300 wounded. *The solar powered spacecraft IKAROS has unfolded its solar sail 7.7 kilometers from Earth. *The 2010 FIFA World Cup opens in Johannesburg, South Africa. *The State Defense Office unveiled a new standardized equipment classification system to be used across all self-defense force branches and the Air Forces. June 14, 2010 *A riot between Greek and Turkish peoples on the island of Cyprus is sparked after members of one party insulted another. Police in Nicosia are worried about an escalation of the violence in the coming days. *The Hayabusa space capsule returns from a voyage to a distant asteroid with rock samples. *The State Interior Office and the State Intercorporate Affairs Office have announced a program to foster the opening and construction of day-care centers and after-school facilities with financial grants from the government corporations shared dividend fund. June 15, 2010 *Construction on the Taoyuan Space Tether began today in North Taiwan with the aid of Everetti work droids. Construction is expected to go much faster with the help of droids. *Turkey and the Federation have signed an agreement to cooperate in the construction of Fusion Power Plants in Turkey to meet rising power demands there. June 16, 2010 *Foot-and-Mouth Disease in Miyazaki Prefecture, which once seemed to be on the edge of elimination, is now spreading at an increasingly rapid rate. *At the East Asia Climate Forum in Seoul, State Environment Officer Kim Kyung-Hwa announces the formation of the Global Green Growth Institute, an organization aimed at targeting climate change and promoting green growth. *Three people were killed when a series of earthquakes, the largest of which being magnitude 7.1, stuck Indonesia. *Construction is underway to connect the New Main Line to the Chinese High Speed Rail Network between Sinuiju and Dandong. Its completion will allow for a one seat trip between Sapporo and Hong Kong. June 17, 2010 *Taliban militants are demanding random for the release of Kosuke Tsuneoka, a freelance journalist who went missing in Afghanistan in March. *The Hayabusa space capsule arrived at Tokyo International Airport tonight. It will be taken to the Aerospace Exploration Agency for analysis. June 18, 2010 *Two Air Forces pilots have died in a crash in the East Sea, two kilometers offshore from FAF Station Gangneung. *Direct flights between Tokyo International Airport and the United States of America, Union of Everett, and Aliied States of America are set to resume for the first time in 32 years. *Federation automakers are struggling to acquire parts as ongoing labor strikes in China affect production. June 21, 2010 *Stock market indexes across the nation are up based on yuan reform by the People's Republic of China's governments. *A tourist travelling on Iriomote Island captured footage of the extremely rare Yamaneko, of which less than 100 are estimated to be remaining. The footage will be used by scientists to further understand their behavior. *The State Office for Energy announced that the rate for the General Public Utility Service Option will be raised by up to 50 percent to counter rising costs in energy production. *In the national finals of the OIS Core International Geography Contest, the prefectural team from Hokkaido advances to the World Finals. The team, consisting of Yui Koizumi, Ken Minami, and Touji Anno, all from Sapporo. The winning question, answered by Koizumi, was "Which country formerly known as the British Protectorate of Basutoland is the only country in the world where all the land is over 1000m?" The answer was Lesotho. June 22, 2010 *The Federation is seeking the understanding of the European Union and Franco-German Commonwealth to continue whaling for research purposes. The European Union is the largest global group of anti-whaling nations. *Chief Executive Akimoto met with the Everetti Ambassador to the Federation in preparation for the coming G11 and G20 summits, which start in Toronto, Everett this week. *The deployment of SDF support personnel taking part in United Nations Peacekeeping Missions in Sudan has been extended for a year. *Yokohama held a cultural seminar for schoolchildren about various OIS member nations. Photos, videos, and featured speakers helped the children to learn about the cultures of the nations. *Japanese, Koreans, and Taiwanese who were engaged in forced labor during the Imperial Japanese rule were compensated by the State Office for Finance. Each victim was paid an average of 600,000 yen. *A magnetic emitter at the Saikyō Fusion Power Station failed, triggering the automatic safety shutdown for the main reactor. The resulting rolling blackouts affected an estimated five million households throughout Northern Korea. June 23, 2010 *The East Asian national men's soccer team has advanced to the round of 16 in the 2010 FIFA World Cup. *The number of workers at the Gaesong Free Trade Area has reached 44,000. *State Officer for Development Yan Jie brings plans for an permanent research station on the Moon to the United Nations General Assembly. June 24, 2010 *Toyota Motor Corporation's chief test driver, Hiromu Naruse, was killed in an accident near a testing facility in Germany. *Australia has gotten its first woman prime minister, Julia Gillard, after prime minister Kevin Rudd stepped down from leadership. *Competition in the domestic cellular telephone market reaches a fever point, with the releases of the Apple iPhone 4, Samsung Galaxy series phones, and NTT Docomo's Sony Experia. *June is the 28th consecutive month that the Federation has posted a trade surplus of at least one billion yen. *The Federation has topped a United Nations e-government survey, out of 192 countries. Most federal government activities have been consolidated onto the internet. June 25, 2010 *The Taoyuan Space Tether was opened today for passenger trips to the Shān Orbital Station at its summit. Several world leaders gathered in Taiwan to take the first trip to the station. Commercial trips are set to begin on Monday. *Shortly after participating in the opening ceremonies, Chief Executive Akimoto left Taoyuan International Airport for Toronto, Everett to participate in the G11 and G24 summits. *The Toyota auto factory in Guangzhou is set to reopen on Monday after a weeklong strike. *The G11 summit in Toronto, Everett has begun. Talks are expected to focus on global finance. *State Foreign Policy Officer Ri has called for a meeting of foreign ministers in New York on the topic of Nuclear Disarmament. June 28,2010 *The G24 summit ended yesterday. Major talks at the summit included budget cutting and other means of financial reform. The summit was marred by extremely violent protests in the host city of Toronto. *The southern area of the Japanese Islands region has been experiencing extreme rain and winds. Kyushu is expected to receive 20 centimeters of rain by Tuesday. *Survivors of the Atomic bombing of Nagasaki have lodged a protest with the national government, after it began talks about fusion power generation with India. India is not a signatory of the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty, but faces chronic power shortages. *The changing labor environment in the Northern and Southern People's Republic of China has prompted the State Office for Economy to begin issuing restructuring assistance to corporations to address the changes, ranging from automation to unionizing. *A report by the State Office for Development says that the Federation may face serious water shortages by the year 2050 if the rate of "smart" growth does not increase. More conservation efforts, and more ecologically friendly development will help stave off water shortages. *Several Taipei City Police Department members have been indicted on the protection and operation of illegal gambling halls in and around the city. *The Treaty of Noumea was reintroduced to the legislature today in a last-ditch effort to pass it before the official founding of the Hesperian Alliance. *To help with its water shortage problems, the Franco-German Hans-Guidi Incorporated company has offered to construct several desalination plants throughout the East Asian Federation. This goes in hand with FGC president Charles Millon's belief that sustainability is impossible for an advanced nation. Category:East Asian Federation